Secrets & Lies
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: The David family has secrets but what effect will they have on the well being of Sarah David daughter of Gibbs and Ziva
1. The Letter

**Thanks for all the kind reviews for my stories, especially NCISTivaFan30, because you review like 99% of the time, so thank you very much! Love your Sexy Vance story by the way!**

**This story, is of course, OOC and AU because I write it as I want and not as YOU want me to write it, so get over your selves. I do not put myself into my stories, as I am not Sarah David! My name is....well I will keep you guessing with that! The reason I use Sarah David as my writing name, is to keep my identity a secret!**

**If you do not understand this bugger off, and leave me alone to write my stuff as I see fit!**

**Right, that's my little rant over and thank you again for the KIND reviews, and constructive comments.**

**THE IDEA OF SARAH DAVID IS THAT ZIVA HAD HER WHEN SHE WAS YOUNG!!!! ISRAEL MAKES YOU GROW UP FASTER THAN AMERICA SO GET OFF YOUR HIGH HORSES AND GO WRITE YOUR OWN FICS IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH MINE :P**

**-SECRETS & LIES-**

Sarah was sat on her bed, and had picked up the bear that Thali had brought her for her 7th birthday, she noticed a tear in the back and something sticking out from its fluff.

She looked at it curiously before pulling the white paper from its back.

It was a letter, she was intrigued, how couldn't she have noticed this before, after all she had had this bear for 9 years now.

She opened up the paper and read it,

"_Dear Sarah,_

_If your reading this it means I'm gone, I hope you are safe, and I hope you are loved. _

_You most probably won't read this letter, I think I hid it well, but if you do, know that I mean you no harm, and that I love you, and whatever happens I always will. _

_You are my little princess, I remember how you used to run around our garden, through the sprinkler and how you used to giggle when I tickled you, and smile when I hugged you. _

_This may come to a shock to you, or you may already know, but know that what I am going to tell you, is the truth, and that once again, I love you my princess. This is hard to write, because I know I should've told you sooner, I'm your mother. I'm sorry for lying to you, and I know you planned on spending every second searching for Ziva, as you thought she was your mother, but I am sorry that she is not. I'm sorry I kept this a secret from you, but I could not raise you, my father had not have allowed it, so I gave you to Ziva, it was the hardest decision of my life, and Ziva herself was so young, but I could not stay, and I could not take you with me, my princess. _

_When I saw you again, after my father had taken you, I realised that in leaving you with Ziva, I had left you in just as much danger as you would have been in if I had taken you with me. I really wanted to tell you then, to stop your tears, I know you cried every night for her, and I know that in your heart you will always have Ziva as a mother, I wish I had told you, so that we could be together, my princess, and for that I am sorry._

_My thoughts will always be of you, I love you with all my heart,_

_Forever and Always,_

_Mom x"_

By the time Sarah finished reading it, tears were streaming down her face, she didn't know what to do, if this letter was truthful, it meant that her mother was dead.

Ziva heard her crying and came in, "What's wrong, my princess?"

**WILL ADD CHAPTERS TO THIS IF PEOPLE ARE INTERESTED**


	2. Truth Hits

NCISTivaFan30  Yay! I totally will headsalp anyone who moans about my stories, lol! Thanks fort always reviewing! This chapter is dedicated to you!

Dontwritejustread, Madison Gibbs, and dg101 Thanks for reviewing

CHAPTER TWO

Ziva moved to sit beside her daughter and pulled her into her arms, as she sobbed.

Sarah pulled back to look at the letter again, reading the familiar handwriting made her miss Thali more than ever.

"What is this?" Ziva asked looking as Sarah concerned, "Is this why your upset?"

Sarah nodded and bit her lip, fighting off more tears , "Is it true that your not my mother?"

Ziva pulled back and bit her lip, "Who told you?"

Sarah cried more, "So it is true then?"

Ziva moved forward to embrace her child making Sarah flinch backwards, "Im sorry Sarah, I really am"

Sarah looked angry, "Why didn't you tell me? Why did you make me go through all of that to discover I spent over 8 years looking for my aunt instead of my mother, and my mother died trying to make sure I found you!"

Ziva didn't know what to say and sat there, her mossad shield up, making her face show no emotion at all, Sarah shook her head and sighed, "Dont worry, you probably didn't want me to begin with, Ill leave"

Ziva didn't respond to her so she ran from the house.

As she ran across the road with tears streaming down her face, a car sped down the road.

The car hit Sarah, flinging her body into the air and making her small body roll across the top of the car before falling in a heap in the road.

The car sped off, as Ziva ran out of the house and screamed to her daughter.

She ran to her child, and cradled her body to her, as she pressed her cell phone to her ear and called an ambulance.

The last words Sarah heard before she slipped into a coma were, "I love you, my princess, I cant lose you, Whatever happens You will always be my little girl"

A smile graced Sarahs lips as she stopped moving completly.

Ziva cried holding her daughters body to her, and the sound of sirens echoed in the background.

Want me to continue?

Review!


	3. The White Room

Thanks for your reviews!

Sarah lay in a hospital bed, she had just got out of surgery, the car had hit her at such an impact that she was now laying in a coma.

The room was pristine and white, it was clean and hygienic.

Ziva David, sat in the chair beside her daughter, clutching at her hand, and she stroked her cheek softly.

Sarah had tubes and wires extending from her body, her life in the hands of a beeping machine.

Jethro Gibbs was standing beside Ziva, with his hand resting softly upon her shoulder, and trying to comfort her, whilst the worry was clear in his deep blue eyes at the possibility of losing his daughter.

The team knew what had happened, as Ziva had told them, through her tears, and although she wasn't their daughter, they considered her to be anyways.

McGee and Abby were standing beside the bed, Abby was in tears, and being comforted by McGee. Over time, Abby and Sarah had become close, like sisters.

Tony stood on the other side of her bed, with his hands linked, they hadn't been dating long but he knew he loved her. Her parents didn't know, so he stood back, so he didn't raise suspicion.

Jen sat beside her on the opposite side, her hand wrapped around Sarah's, and her eyes showing fear and worry, she loved her like a daughter, and couldn't stand the thought of losing her.

Ducky stood by the door, with Palmer, Ducky was currently the only doctor Sarah trusted, and if she awoke to see another doctor touching her, the results would be dramatic.

Cynthia sat by the window, with Sarah's daughter Thali asleep in her arms, Sarah trusted her enough to allow her to babysit her child, and Thali enjoyed spending time with Cynthia.

Hollis was on her way back from Hawaii, they had phoned to tell her what had happened, because Sarah was due to fly down to see her the next day, but wouldn't make it. Although they had assured Hollis that she would be fine, (Which was a lie on their part, as they had no idea) Hollis had sensed it was not what it seemed and wanted to see for herself, she wanted to make sure she was okay.

The news channels were having a field day, or as Sarah once said, 'a garden day', as the news reporters were camping outside trying to get information, and a press conference was to be given once Hollis arrived so that she would hear it from the team and not the radio or tv.

_**REVIEW PLEASE?**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE WRITTEN WHEN YOU REVIEW!**_

_**CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES!**_


	4. Returning

Thanks for the reviews guys! You know I love you all especially NCISTivaFan30! Thank you for backing me up, when I got a complaint from a reader! It means the world to me that you care so much, thank you! This chapter once again is dedicated to you!

_**CHAPTER 3**_

Whilst they awaited to know whether she would be okay, and what damage was done, an Israeli woman, was walking along the streets of Washington DC.

She passed a television shop, where the news was being shown, and the lady presenting the news said "_Sarah David, the daughter of NCIS special agent's Ziva David, and Jethro Gibbs, has been taken to Bethesda Hospital after being involved in a hit and run, NCIS are currently controlling the investigation, and her condition is yet to be confirmed, thats all we have on this story for now, but we will give you an update as soon as it arrives, keep watching for the Press conference at 7pm" _and the entire time whilst she spoke, a photo of Sarah was posted on the screen behind her_._

The woman stared at the screen in shock, her hand placed over her mouth, and her eyes brimmed with tears.

The woman was dressed in a pink Arabic headdress, and black dress, her golden star of david showing, and a heart locket matching Sarah's.

The young woman was, Tali David.

The true mother of Sarah David, and grandmother of Tali David.

She made her way towards the hospital in a hurry, she needed to see her daughter, she had been on the way to NCIS, and now, she turned back the other way and jumped in her car to go to NCIS.

Meanwhile Hollis Arrived in the hospital room, and moved towards Jen, although they had never been best friends, they were on good terms, because Sarah had always liked the both of them and had convinced them to vacation with her to Mexico, and for Jen to go to Hawaii with her at one point to see Hollis.

Hollis moved forward, "Is she okay?", she asked worried

Jen looked up, the worry in her eyes, "They won't know until she wakes up"

She nodded and sat beside the red-head, the others watching Sarah awaiting for her to awake.

The nurse came in and checked over her monitors, "She seems to be ok, well have to keep an eye on her, but for now she can hear you. She just can't wake up. You might as well go home" They glared at her and she retreated, "Or not..."

Ziva leant forward, "Please, wake up, my princess, I can't lose you again, please wake up baby", she kissed her forehead softly, and held her.

Jethro comforted her, and Jen looked on, worried, with Hollis beside her.


	5. Blame

Thanks for the reviews everyone! By the way I know they say Tali died when she was 16 but... it doesn't say whether its when Ziva is 16 or when Tali is! Also I couldn't remember if I said it was a doll or bear so I just said doll anyways!

ENTIRE STORY DEDICATED TO THE TWO PEOPLE WHO BACKED ME UP WITH MY STORY! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE !

* * *

Tali David rushed into the hospital room, with tears still on her cheeks.

Ziva looked up in shock, and everyone else didn't know what was going on, apart from Jen, who had seen a photo of Tali in Sarah's locket.

Tali looked down at her daughter, and then to her sister, as Ziva ran and hugged her, crying.

"I thought you were dead", Ziva claimed, as she looked at her older sister

Tali hugged her younger sister tightly, still watching her daughter, "I'm sorry, I had to go into hiding"

"Why did you come out?" She asked curiously

Tali nodded towards her daughter, "I saw it on the news, I was in DC, I was on my way before I saw it. I needed to see her Zee"

Ziva nodded, "Of course"

"Is she okay?" Tali asked carefully

Ziva looked at Sarah, and replied quietly, "They won't know until she wakes up"

Tali nodded, and approached her daughter's bedside, and Gibbs stood back silently to allow her access, and she sat and took her hand.

Sarah's hand flinched slightly, she knew that voice but she couldn't wake up, and it couldn't be who she thought it was, she had seen her die, well she thought she had.

Jenny watched on as, Sarah's head turned to the side, and back again, she seemed to be shaking her head, "She can hear you".

Tali nodded, "I don't know what to say"

Ziva seemed rather annoyed, "Then you might as well go, She has only just found out your mother mother, because of that stupid letter, don't take her away from me, and say that you don't know what to say to her, she deserves better!"

Tali stood defensively, "What letter?"

Ziva scoffed, "The one telling her your her mother! Hidden in that doll"

"She was meant to get it years ago", Tali stated to her

Ziva looked even more angry now, "What just after you faked your death? She came to find me! What would she have done if she found it before now? She would've stayed in Israel, she would've been killed! And if you care so damn much how comes you let them train her?"

Tali looked shocked, this wasn't the welcoming she expected, "Is this why she's in here?"

Ziva was crying now, "Yes! She read that letter and then ran off, she cant cope with things like this, and its all because of what you let our father do to her, and Ari!"

Sarah's entire body shook, her stats spiked, and alarms went off at the mention of his name, nurses ran in, and Sarah's hand held tightly onto Jen's, as the nurses made everyone leave, and they allowed Jen to stay, as she seemed to want Jen.


	6. I love your mommy

Thanks for the reviews! Dont complain about the age gap between Jethro and Ziva or the gap between Sarah and Tony, cause I know! But guess what I don't care! Got a problem don't bloody read it!

As they got outside Ziva collapsed uncharacteristically in tears, in Jethro's arms, Tali stood back and watched her daughter through the glass.

The blinds were shut and her meds were administered, as Ziva looked up at Jethro and clung to him, "I should've been able to protect her, my little girl, I failed her"

Tali glanced at her, "She's not yours, she never was"

"She will always be my daughter, please don't take her away from me, not again"

Tali shook her head, "Shes coming back to Israel with me"

Abby gasped, and shook her head, "She can't!"

Tali turned to the young goth, "Why not?"

Abby glanced between them all, "Sarah told me something, but I cant tell you"

Tali moved towards her threateningly, "Tell me"

Abby sighed, "She will be killed as soon as she steps onto Israeli soil"

Tali scoffed, "What rubbish, her grandfather is head of Mossad, no-one will touch her"

Abby shook her head, "Your father put a price on her head"

Ziva sobbed into Jethro, "I cant lose her"

Jethro held her close, "You won't, and she's not leaving, you don't have any legal right to Sarah, you don't have custody of her, neither does Ziva, so you cant have her deported to Israel either"

Tali looked confused, "Who has got custody? Who is her legal mother?"

He smirked, "Jen"

Tali looked angry, "Who is she?"

Jethro nodded towards the room, and Tali realised who he meant, and she sighed.

Ziva turned to her, "I want you to leave"

Abby quickly put her hand up, "She can't, Sarah heard her voice now, and she blames herself for your death Tali, she even named her daughter after you, see" she said pointing at the small child on the seat with Tony, "Its the least you can do, is see her"

Tali nodded and Ziva agreed, as Tali walked over to her granddaughter, "Hey Princess" she said softly.

The young child smiled, "My mommy calls me that"

Tali smiled and nodded, "Are you okay?"

The little girl nodded and smiled, but held onto Tony's hand, as Tali continued, "And who is this?"

She looked up at Tony and turned back to Tali, "Hes my dad, so if your gonna take me away, or hurt my mommy hes gonna shoot you, cause he has a really cool gun" the child claimed

Tali chuckled, "Oh really?"

The child nodded, "Yep"

The team watched on curiously, wondering why she had said he was her father, when everyone knew she wasn't.

Ziva moved forwards, "Honey? Why did you say he is your daddy?" she asked softly, now kneeling close to her, and beside Tali.

The beautiful little child smiled, "Because he and mommy are always together, and he stays over sometimes, and when I asked mommy of he was my daddy, she didn't answer me, so I think he is, cause he keeps kissing mommy"

Tony was blushing heavily, and Ziva looked up at him, as did Tali, and the team looked in shock as Ziva continued to talk to the young child, "And how long has this been going on?"

"Since forever!" exclaimed the little girl

They laughed, at her enthusiasm and looked at Tony for the answer, as he replied, "Since just a few months before she was born" indicating to the child

"And when were you going to tell us?" Jethro asked loudly.

Tony looked worried, "Well...erm..see...thing is...."

The young child stood up, her hands on her hips and glaring at him, she looked like her mother, and he could never refuse her, because her mother looked like Ziva, and him, "Leave my daddy alone, my mommy says she loves him, so that means you cant beat him up, or shoot him, cause my mommy would get upset"

Tony hugged his 'daughter' and smiled, "And I love your mommy too, very much"


	7. The Walking Dead

Thanks for the reviews!

Sarah's stats were back to normal, and they allowed them back in under the condition that the name would not be mentioned, and there would be no shouting.

Jen had lay beside Sarah in order to calm her, and Sarah had snuggled into the side of her, and that's how the others found them when they returned, they looked very much the part of mother and daughter.

Ziva held Sarah's hand, Tony sat with their 'daughter' in his arms, beside Ziva, with Gibbs sitting with Ziva in his lap, Hollis sat beside the bed, on Jen's side, and McGee, Ducky, Abby and Cynthia stood beside her.

Jen stroked Sarah's hair softly, and she buried her face against her, her eyes fluttering open slowly, and notice she was in hospital, and Jen was in the bed with her, she smiled feeling safe with her, she snuggled up more, making Jen laugh softly, "I know your awake missy, I know you too well to know that, you can't fool me anymore princess"

Hollis smiled, she had known she was awake, and so had Jethro and Ziva, but the others hadn't known, making them look surprised as to how well Jen actually knew Sarah.

Sarah giggled but snuggled up more, making Jen laugh and tickle her, neither of them realising that the others were watching them with smiles painted across their faces, but neither caring either.

Sarah laughed, and squirmed as she was being tickled, and hugged Jen tightly, preventing her from tickling her, Jen smiled, "That is cheating"

Sarah shook her head, "Nope! Its not, its a hug" she replied innocently

Jen hugged her back with a smile, and Sarah yawned softly, "See who's the cute one now?"

Sarah smiled, "Still you"

Jen rolled her eyes, Sarah had insisted that Jen was 'cute' for quite a while, but Jen refused to accept the idea, although she secretly loved the messing around with her 'daughter'.

Ducky moved forward, "Are you feeling better my dear?"

Sarah's eyes went wide, and she nodded, "yep" and she threw the cover over her head, making everyone laugh.

Hollis smiled, "You know your hair isn't messy, Jen brushed it for you earlier, you don't have bed-head, your fine" she said as she pulled the covers away from her face, making Sarah smile.

Tali looked curious, "How did you know that she was worried about her hair?"

Hollis smiles, "She does that whenever you see her in the mornings"

"Why would you see her in the mornings? Who are you?" Tali asked

Hollis smiled, "Well she used to stay with me a lot, she still does sometimes. And I'm Hollis, I used to date her father, she's like daughter to me"

Hollis looked down at Sarah, and laughed softly, "Duck, I think she's fainted"

Ducky looked over as did everyone else, as Ducky moved forward, to check her over, "She has indeed fainted"

Jen stroked her cheek softly, "She'll be okay right?"

Ducky nodded, "Of course, it must have been a shock to see, as Sarah would say 'the walking dead'"

Jen smiled and hugged her close, Ziva also smiled, brushing the stray hairs from her daughter's face.


	8. Possesive Mothers

Thanks for reviewing everyone!

Sarah lay in Jen's arms, Tali smiled down at her, and asked the other, "Does she usually do this?"

Jen shook her head softly, "No, her body is weaker because of the accident, she most probably woken up sooner than she was meant to, she's a fighter"

Tali smiled and nodded, and Sarah's eyes slowly opened, and she rubbed them rather child-like, making Jen smile.

Sarah looked up at Jen and smiled, "What an earth was that?" she asked with a teen giggle.

Jen smiled, "You fainted"

Sarah's eyes went wide, and she hid her face against Jen's stomach, "You can't be serious", she mumbled against her.

They laughed and Jen replied, "Yeah, I can be, you had quite a shock"

Sarah lifted her head and looked at Jen, "You mean? She is alive? I didn't hallucinate again?"

Jen frowned, "Again?"

Hollis smiled, "When she drinks Bourbon, she hallucinates"

Tali looked wide-eyed, "Wow, you really do know my daughter more than I do"

Hollis nodded with a smile, and Jen watched Sarah's reaction.

Sarah's eyes went wide and she scrambled off the bed looking at Tali, she seemed scared, and not quite believing it was her, she hugged Ziva tightly, "Mom, what the hell is going on here?"

Tali looked at her daughter, "You was in a car accident"

Sarah looked up at Ziva, "Mom, answer me please" she begged her

Ziva moved with her daughter onto the bed, so she sat beside Jen, with Sarah in her arms, "You found the letter, and ran into the road"

Sarah nodded, "Yeah, I remember, then the car came at me, and then you said that whatever happens you're still my mom"

Ziva stroked her hair and nodded, "But only if you want me to be"

Sarah nodded, "Of course" she said as she hugged her tightly

Ziva smiled holding her close, Sarah shivered, and Ziva, Hollis and Jenny all went to cover her at the same time with the blanket, and Hollis and Jen pulled back to let Ziva do it, Sarah lay curled up, with Ziva's legs around her, and her arms around her, as she lay between her legs and leaning back against her chest.

Sarah looked up at her mother, looking for the truth and trusting her to give it to her, "Is this real?"

Ziva nodded, "It is my sweetie"

A tear ran down Sarah's cheek, "But why?"

Ziva shook her head, "I do not know, my princess"

Sarah clung to her 'mother', "I don't understand"

Ziva looked at Jen for help, and Jen leant towards them, and brushed the stray hairs from Sarah's face, "What don't you understand sweetie?"

Sarah looked up at her, "If she really is my mother, then why did she lie? And why did she make me believe she was dead? Why didn't she tell me who she was when we were in Israel? It doesn't make sense, because how can she be my mother and care so little about me?"

Tali found the questions too hard and went to leave, but found it impossible as Abby stood up, "Nope! Answer her questions, you owe her that"

Sarah cried, being held by both Jen and her 'mother' and Tali nodded and moved back to the bed, and sat down with a deep breath, "I lied to protect you, because it was the only way to ensure that they didn't come after you"

Sarah turned to her, "Who would come after me?"

"Hamas", she replied simply

She shook her head, "Bullshit"

Ziva tapped the back of her daughters head, "Language Sarah"

Sarah shook her head, "I'm sorry mom but there is no other way to put it, she is lying, Hamas had nothing to do with it, Hamas were the ones that got me out of Israel and away from Mossad, it was Mossad who planted the bomb beneath the car in that street!"

Tali looked down and sighed, and Ziva turned to her, "Is this true?"

Tali nodded, "Yeah it is"

Ziva looked around, "Who else knew this?"

Jen, Hollis, Abby, Ducky, Cynthia and Gibbs all raised their hands, and Ziva turned to Sarah, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Sarah shrugged, "I tried, but you were too busy"

Ziva sighed, "Oh honey, I'm so sorry" she said holding her tightly

Abby looked at Tali, "Time for the truth"

Tali sighed, "I lied because it seemed like the only option, I couldn't raise a child, I would have made a rubbish mother, and I said I was dead because well, it was easier otherwise I would've had to raise you on my own, while on the run from Mossad, because you wouldn't behave and had to get yourself into trouble with your grandfather every two seconds"

Gibbs was angry at this, "I want you to leave now! You do not speak about my daughter like that!"

Sarah leant across Jen and pressed the orange call button for the nurse, making Jen look at her worried, she was the only one who noticed, and she indicated towards Tali and then the door.

Jen nodded and the nurse came in, seeing her indication, she approached Tali, "Ma'am if you don't leave we are going to have to call security, this is not helping her recovery"

Tali nodded and moved to her daughter and gave her a hug and kissed her on the cheek, "Goodbye"

Sarah started to cry again, at the loss of her again, and Tali hugged her again, and left the room.

Sarah curled up tightly, between Jen and Ziva, as they hugged her tightly.

**REVIEW?**


	9. Choose Me

Sarah sat up, she looked at the door, the loss of her mother finally registering in her mind, she got up and ran out the door, the sound making Tali turn around.

Sarah looked at her with tears in her eyes, "Why can't you love me?"

Tali moved forward, "I do love you"

Tears ran down her face, "Then why don't you want me? Why do you blame me?"

Tali embraced her, "I do want you, I am sorry my princess, I should never have said those things, I suppose I was angry because I wasn't the one you were calling mom"

Sarah sobbed, "Please stay, I'm begging you, choose me over Mossad, I can't lose you again"

Tali pulled back and sighed, "I cannot do that Sarah"

Sarah walked backwards, shaking her head, crying, "Please don't say that"

Tali looked down and then back her daughter, "I can't chose you over Mossad"

Hollis chose that moment to come out, and she heard what she'd said and embraced Sarah, "If you can't chose your own daughter over a stupid agency then you don't deserve her"

Tali shook her head, "I'm sorry" she left the hospital and disappeared for good.

Hollis held her close, "Are you okay ?"

Sarah looked up at her with tears streaming down her face, "I just wanted her to love me, is that too much to ask?"

Hollis shook her head lightly, "No, no it's not, we love you"

Sarah smiled faintly, hugging her tightly, as Hollis whispered to her, "Come on then, let's go"

She walked back into the room with Hollis, and sat back down, , "Are you okay?" Ziva asked softly

Sarah nodded, "I suppose"

Jen turned to Hollis, "What happened?"

Hollis frowned, "Tali refused to choose her daughter over Mossad"

Jen shook her head, "She doesn't deserve you sweetie" she said softly to Sarah, who was snuggled against her mom

Ziva sat with Sarah snuggled into her, and stroked her hair softly, "Why would she have to choose you over Mossad?"

Sarah sighed, "Because Mossad still want to kill me"

Ziva sighed, "Well, I would choose you every time, my princess"

Sarah smiled and hugged her, "I love you mom"

Ziva smiled happily, "I love you too"

Jethro grinned, holding onto Sarah's hand, stroking the back of it softly with his thumb.

They smiled, because they knew that although it would never be perfect, they would always be together, and no matter what they would protect the young girl, and choose her over anything else


End file.
